Who Framed Mr Whiskers
by Christopher Storm
Summary: Mr. Whiskers was framed of the murder of Krusty the Clown, as the toons hating detective Jon Arbuckle was to help, can he clear his name before Lord Wily gets him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks and here is the story called Who Framed Mr. Whiskers, and hope you like the opening, and thanks to mr cartoon i got from, hope he likes it too.**

* * *

Cast

Eddie Valiant: Jon Arbuckle (Garfield)

Roger Rabbit: Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers)

Jessica Rabbit: Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers)

Judge Doom: Lord Albert Wily (Megaman NT Warrior)

Baby Herman: Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)

Benny The Cab: Mater (Pixars CARS)

Toon Patrol: Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan) As Smarty, Jasper Badun (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) As Greasy, Dr. Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog) As Wheezy, The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel) As Psycho, & Lube (Catdog) As Stupid

Dolores: Liz Wilson (Garfield)

R.K. Maroon: Roger Meyers Jr (The Simpsons)

Marvin Acme: Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons)

Lt. Santino: Officer Dibble (Top Cat)

Teddy Valiant: Doc "Doc Boy" Arbuckle (Garfield)

Angelo: Homer J Simpson (The Simpsons)

* * *

A Music was jazz music was heard as the opening title has appears.

**Christopher Storm Pictures**

**Who Framed Mr. Whiskers**

* * *

And to the opening, a crazy cartoon music boomed up as two face appares, one is a baby name Stewie Griffin, and next is a rabbit name Mr, Whiskers.

A Title appears.

Roger Meyers Jr Presents

A MEYERS CARTOON in color

And a names of the character comes. And a titles

Stewie Griffin and Mr. Whisker

In

Somethin' Cookin'

* * *

Inside the house, Stewie is in a crib baby talking with a bottle of milk "Brrh Brrh brrh brgh."

A woman name Lois Griffin came to him saying "Mummy's going to the beauty parlour darling. But I'm leaving you with your favorite friend Mr. Whiskers." He walk to Whiskers who sleeping on a pallow as he woke up "He's going to take very very good care of you. Because if he doesn't," He point her finger in his nose with anger "He's going back to the science lab!"

Whiskers understand as he said "Plplpllllease! Don't worry. What ever you say! Yes ma'am. Aye aye sir. Oke dokey." Losi then walk out the door while Whiskers talking "Why, I'll take care of him like he was my own brother." She close the door "Or my own sister." He turn as he knock his nose to the door "Ow! Or my brother's sister. Or my second cousin who was twice removed."

While he's talking silly, Stewie is hungry "Brbrll bobl Cookie!"

"Or a nice cousin who is nine times removed from his place off like a sixteenth cousin..."

While that, Stewie pull throught the crib cot as he give a big escape "Aaaaaaah!"

"Who was sixteen times removed from my mother's side. Or a 32nd cousin who was 37..."

Stewie is free and slide and gone front of the fridge where the cookie jar is. "Cookie!" He need one to eat and gonna get one.

As for Whiskers, he got his ears and arms ties up "times removed from his fathers side who was eleven...Or like my 17th cousin who was 156 times removed, from any side!" He spin free as he heard noise as he look at the crib, Stewie isn't there, he look to the kitchan and saw him climbing up the some open drawers.

Whiskers's eyes bug out in shocks and horror and scream in terror "Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Stewie nearly got burn on the stove, as he run on the carpet fast "I'll save you baby!" As he finally run fast to the kitchan.

"Cookie!" Stewie knock the rolling pin down as Whiskers coming in fast "Don't burn yourself baby Stewie."

When he run, he step on the rolling pin as he roll around with it can't control it "Wow! Wub wub wub wub wub woooooaaah!" He roll as he tried to get Stewie but missed "Waaaaaahhoooowow! Waaaaaaah!" As when Stewie knock the tea pot, and it hits Mr. Whiskers's head in.

"Who turned out the lights? Boy, it's dark in here. Don't they pay the electricity?" Stewie's leg open the oven and Whiskers when in "What happened?"

And got his leg to turns up to Volcano heat. "Where are you baby? Where are ya?"

Stewie then crawl acorss to the plates in the sink. And see that he almost to the jar "Cookie!" While seeing that, he saw the clock pendulum, as he slip ending his face in the water "Ahhhh! Brblblblbl. Aha!" He tries to reach as he slip and giggle as he accidentally turns on the tap and water starts spilling onto the floor and the soap on the floor.

Meanwhile to Whiskers in the oven, the sign turns to well done "Oooh! Ooh! Ow! Owwwwww! Owwwwwwwwww! " Whiskers bursts out trailing smoke.

He screams in pain as he running around the whole kitchans and leaving trails smkoes and Stewie stand on the box to the clock, as He slips on the soap and shoots into the air and the soap flies across the kitchen and riccochets of the door handle and hits the baby flinging him up to the clock pendulum.

Whiskers when down and slip on the soap way back and got his fingers on the plugs and electricity very in pain. In trying to escape, he headbutts the wall with the teapot and disloges a shelf and all the pots and pans fall on his head. As he lies there a bottle of chilli sauce falls into the spout of the teapot and gulping it down.

Stewie is reaching to the jar "Cookie."

And to Whiskers, when he drink them all up, steams coming out as he blast off the teapot and screaming in pain and ending up with an ironing board in his mouth which folds up into the wall.

Stewie then swings from the clock to a shelf which falls down and a box on the shelf falls catapulting a box of knives through the air. Stewie lands on a plunger and bounces up to the fridge and on the loafs of breads and the plunger flies through the air and lodges itself in a toaster which then bout to fell over. Whiskers then bursts out of the fold up ironing board.

"I'm here BabaaaaaRRGGGHHH!" his eyes bug out in horror as he saw the knives heading to him and stabs to the wall and almost hits him, One parts his hair and a meatcleaver hits the wall between his legs.

The toaster then fell over and fire at Whiskers and sticks to his face, Stewie then move getting the breads fell off eachs time for the cookies, and Mr. Whiskers tries to get it off of him. Stewie almost to the jar, and when Whiskers give a big yank, he gone flying forward, and when he pull harded he got it off, he smiled and look forward and scream in surprise and hits into the suc-o-matic which then begins to pump him full of air, while that, Stewie got the cookie at last "Cookie!"

And when Whiskers is full, he blows out and flying around the air while screaming, as he smash the dishes and back again, he flying around and then crash under the fridge as Stewie was bout to fell, Whiskers tries to get out but he move the fridge and Stewie fell down, only landed on Whiskers, he lift it up with his arms as Stewie finally got it "Cookie. Ah!" Whisker smiled as he grab him, only then he realises he let go the fridge above his head which crashes through the fridge.

And then the fridge door opens to reveal Mr. Whiskers is in there with birds flying round his head, and after that, a person shouts "Cut!"

Whiskers stop and looked in nervous, as a man name Race Bannon who shouts as he's mad "Alright. That's it cut." The background man said.

"Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut!" Race throw down the script.

Stewie frown as he stand up asking "What the hell was wrong with that take?"

"Nothing with you Stewie Griffin. You were great. You were perfect. You were better than perfect." Race was on his knee as he glare at the rabbit "It's Whiskers. He keeps blowing his lines. Whiskers..." he grab one of the bird "What's this?"

"A tweeting bird?" Mr. Whiskers answered.

"A tweeting bird!" He throw the bird down as he pick up the script "Whiskers read the script. Look what it says. It says 'Rabbit takes clunk. Rabbit sees stars.' Not birds- STARS!" He shouts as he heard playback music as he said "Can we lose the playback please? You're killing me! Killing me." He throw it back and walk away.

Stewie is mad at Whiskers "For crying out loud Whiskers! Like how many times do we have to do this damn scene?" He shouts as he storming off "Race! I'll be in my trailer! Taking a nap!" While he's walking he walk under the lady dress as she yelp in shocks "Ooooh!"

Stewie smirk saying "'Scuse me toots."

Race had enough of this, "My stomach can't take this. This set is a mess! Clean this set up. And get him out of there. Or seal him up in it. Loose the lights. And say lunch."

"LUNCH!" The man shouts as ringing was heard.

"That's lunch. Run ahead." Race grab his coat and leave while Whiskers got out the fridge and follow him and begging him.

"Pplpllllease Race. I can give you stars. Just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time." Whiskers beg him but Race can't.

"Whiskers! I've dropped that on your head 23 times already." Race said as he's going.

"I can take it though. Worry about me." Whiskers said as he grab his coat.

"I'm not worried about you I'm worried about the refrigerator." He yank it away from him and leave, Whiskers must do something and got one, he grab a fryer pan.

"I can give you stars. Look." He bang his head "Look! "Loook!" He keep on banging his head to get the stars but no good "Plplllease Race. I can do it I swear. Just give me another chance. Well come on Race..."

While he going, a person saw him, he got brown hair with black, and got leather coat, a hat and dark blue pants and a tie, he's Jon Arbuckle, he watch the whole thing as he don't like it "Phhh. Toons." He took a swig from a bottle and puts it back in a holster on his belt.

At the office, a secretary open the door with Jon "Mr Meyers, Mr Arbuckle's here to..." She said as a man with yellow face and has blue hair and dark brown clothes, he's Roger Meyers Jr, he put his hand up as he doesn't want to be bother, he's watching a piece of film playing through a moviola.

"He'll be right with you." The secretary said as she left him to be done.

Jon waited for him, as while hearing that and ended with the boom, Roger was not happy "No, no, no! Wait untill he gets to his feet, THEN hit him with the boulder."

"Right on it." The editor said as he wheel it away leaving him and Jon alone.

Roger saw him and asked "How much do you know about show business Mr Arbuckle?"

"Only there's no business like it. No business I know." Jon said to him.

"Yeah, and there's no business more expensive. I'm 25 grand over budget on the latest Stewie Griffin cartoon. You saw the rabbit blowing his lines. He can't keep his mind on his work. You know why?" Roger asks.

"One too many refrigerators dropped on his head?" Jon asks.

"Nah! He's a toon. You can drop anything you want on his head, he'll shake it off. But break his heart, he goes to pieces just like you or me. Read that." He gave him a newspaper. Jon then read it out loud.

"'Seen cooing over Calamari with not so new sugar-daddy was Brandy Harrington Whiskers, wife of Meyers cartoon star Mr. Whiskers.' What's this gotta do with me?" He asks him.

"You're the private detective, you figure it out." Roger said.

"Look, I don't have time for this." Jon give the news paper back.

"Look Arbuckle! His wife's poison but he thinks she's Betty Crocker. I want you to follow her. Get me a couple of nice juicy pictures I can wise the rabbit up with." Roger said but Jon Refuse.

"Forget it. I don't work Toontown." Jon walk away but Roger stop him.

"What's wrong with Toontown? Every Joe loves Toontown." Roger ask him.

"Well get Joe to do the job, 'cause I aint going." Jon push and walk but Roger stop him again.

"Whoah fella! You don't want to go to Toontown, you don't have to go to Toontown. Nobody said you had to go to Toontown anyway. Have a seat Arbuckle." So Jon sits down and listen to Meyers "The rabbit's wife sings at a joint called the Ink and Paint Club. Toon review. Strictly humans only. O.K.? So what do you think Arbuckle?"

Jon only share at the drinks cabinet. Roger lead and asks "Well?"

He stand and getting the drink as he told him "The job's gonna cost you a hundred bucks, plus expenses."

Roger's eyes widen shock and outrages as he snapped "A hundred bucks! That's ridiculous."

"So's the job!" Jon snapped back. Roger then know what, as he calms down.

"Alright, alright. You've got your hundred bucks. Have a drink Jon." Roger said.

"I don't mind if I do." he pour it on a cup, as Roger sits down looking on the papers, Jon looking out the window as he saw the people holding a create.

"Look I've got it. Careful Tom. I've got it. Tom, you're gonna drop it. I'm not gonna drop it! You're dropping it! " the create broke open as the toons instruments which begin to play and ran around while the workers caught them, Jon turn and see Roger still looking at the papers, he look back and by then an eyes gone in front of him and Screech at him.

"Aaah!" Jon shouts as hide under the beneath as Roger look and saw him as he chuckles a little.

"Kind of jumpy aren't you Arbuckle?" He walk as Jon got out from it, as the one who scare him was a flying elephant Dumbo "It's just Dumbo."

Jon take the check from him "I know who it is."

"I got him on loan from Disney. Him and half the cast of Fantasia." He open the blinds "Best part is... they work for peanuts!" He grab a handful and throw as Dumbo sucks them and flies away, as Roger close the blinds.

"Well I don't work for peanuts." Jon look at the check and see it only fifty "Where's the other fifty?"

"Let's call the other fifty a carrot to finish the job." Roger said with a smirks.

"You've been hanging around rabbits too long." Jon then leave, as Roger was smirking and making sure the job is done.

* * *

**Well, What an opening, and i hope you all like this and so do Mr Cartoon, this shall continue folks. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now, the 2th chapter is in, enjoy this.**

* * *

After the talk and taken the job with Roger Meyers Jr, Jon walk out as a vixen name Krystal walk pass him as she hmph as she walk in, and while walking down, a frog name, Slippy walking to the other stairs, Jon then look and saw the brooms swiping the mess as a brown man name Bleeding gums murphy playing a saxophone that makes them clean.

Then a man with green and hat with an L name Luigi riding a bike with the mails as when he pass them, he lost control as he shouts as he zoom over pass Jon and crash the wall as the fat woman name DNAmy saw him and bump Jon.

"Oh! Excuse me." She aid and walk away.

Jon walk as he pass Luigi who has beg of mail on his head and trying to find those mails, and pass by the cows and bulls doing their line, and while he's walking, DNAmy sat down next to the guy as she broke down and catapulting the man into the sky. Jon watch as the workers came and help her up.

Later then when he's out the place, all of the cartoons characters lefts and some of them came to work, Jon crosses the road and tries to catch a tram. As the old man name Ape Simpson was to close as Jon stop him, he show him the check as Ape frown.

"What do I look like? A bank?" He close as the tram slowly going, he waits for it and hop in the back, by then three kids was in the back, one name Naruto, next is Tommy. As one kid name Scooter catching the tram.

"Wait for me." Scooter shouts.

"Come on!" Naruto shouts.

"Hurry up!" Tommy shouts.

Jon then grab him and got him in, Naruto asks "Hey Mister. Aint you got a car?"

"Who needs a car in L.A.? We've got the best public transportation system in the world." Jon said to them.

Later then, by the tram station, a sign said 'THE WORLDS BEST PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION' now it is replace to a sign called 'Clover Leaf Industries'

Jon got off as the kids wave good bye "See you later"

"Thanks for the ciggarettes." Jon said.

"You bet." Naruto said

"You got it." Tommy said.

Jon walk to the place to his office, as a postman name Moe run in as he saw Jon and said "Hi Jon. How's it going?"

"O.K. What you got for me?" Jon asks.

"The usual bills." Moe give him the bills and walk inside as Jon look at t he bills, then he look at the bar, as he throw the bills in the trash and crosses the road to the Terminal Station Bar.

He walk in as he pass Bob "Bob. You O.K.?" He asks as he nodded, he walk and saw a tram driver name Carl unconcious on the table, he pass as he put his hat back in place, he walk to the man who is mute, he asks him "What's with Carl?" The mute man writes his answer on a pad of paper 'Laid off'

"Laid off!" Jon said in shock as a soldier name Marco came and told him.

"A new outfit bought the red car. Some big company called Clover Leaf." Marco said.

"No kidding! They bought the red car?" Jon asks.

"Yeah. Put the poor guy on two weeks notice. Cut backs they said." Marco said as he walk with the mute man.

"Oh well." He pick up a shots drink "Heres to the pencil pushers. May they all get lead poisoning, huh?" He was bout to drink but a hand cover that, he turn and see a woman with black hair and has waitess outfit name Liz Wilson.

"Tomorrow's Friday Jon. You know what happens here on Friday?" She asks.

"Fish Special?" Jon asks as Liz takes it away.

"No... My boss checks the books on Friday and if I don't have that money I gave you back in the till I'm gonna lose my job." She said as she glares at him.

"Don't bust a button Liz, you've only got one left." Jon smiled ass he show her the check. As she was shock.

"Fifty bucks!" She said as Jon nodded, but turn frown "...Where's the rest?"

Jon was a little hurt so he told her "Well, it's only a snoop job away. Have you got that camera of yours? Mines in the shop."

"Wouldn't be the pawn shop by any chance would it?" She asks.

"Look. Come on Liz. You need the other fifty, I need the camera." Jon said, Liz brought the camera and place it front of him.

"Any film in there?" He asks.

"Should be." She walk and place the donuts as Jon check it "Haven't had that roll developed since our trip to Catalina. Sure was a long time ago."

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. We'll have to do that again sometime." Jon said. As he put it in his pocket.

"Yeah, sure Jon." a tram drives past, shaking the building as Liz hold the dishes "Paper even good?" She asks of the check.

"Just check the scrawl." Jon said as Liz read it and was surprise.

"Roger Meyers Jr? As in Meyers cartoons?" Liz asks as a man came in with white shirt, blue pants and dark gray shoes and his yellow and blad, name Homer J Simpsin as he heard that name.

"Meyers Cartoon?" He sat the stool next to Jon and make fun "Meyers cartoons? Hey! So who's your client Mr Detective to the stars?" He said as he grab the boiled egg and creak it open "Chilly Willy? Or Screwy Squirell? Heh, heh, heh."

"What do you want to drink?" Liz ask.

"I'll take a beer Liz. So what happened, huh? Someone kidnap Dinky Doodle?" Homer laugh while creaking boiled egg.

"Cut it out Homer." Liz warned him but Homer keep going.

"Hey. Wait a minute, wait a minute! I know. You're working for little Bo Peep. She's lost her sheep and your gonna help her find him! Hey?" Homer laughs, as Jon's rage going up as he snapped and kick the stool that Homer sits and got his jaw hit on the edge of the bar.

"Ungh!" Homer yelp as Jon hold his neck with anger and said in anger voice.

"Get this straight Fatso. I... Don't... Work... For toons." He rgab the egg and shove it down as he storm out the bar, Homer stand spitting out some so he don't choke. He watch him go.

"So what's his problem?" Homer asks as Liz answered with sadness.

"Toon killed his brother." She said as the everyone was shock to hear that. "What? Huh?"

"Dropped a piano on his head." She said aseveryone back at their drinks and Liz getting back to work.

Later at night, Jon was in the gloomy alleyway and headed the door, he knocks it as the hatch slides open and see the eyes.

"Got the password?"

"Walt sent me." The hatch was shut as the door was unlockand been opened, he walk as the one who open is the hulks the massive body of a yeti name Skips, he close it as Jon said "Nice monkey suit."

"Im a yeti wise ass, so watch it." He said with a growl as Jon walk down the hall. And when he walk in, all the people watching the stage and enjoying their drinks and on the stage is two birds thats playing their piano, one is a blue jay name Mordecai, he's playing the black piano, and the bird on the white name Falco Lombardi.

The people laughing at them as Falco plays loud as Mordecai shouts "Hey, Hey! Cut that out!"

"Does anybody understand what this blue jay is saying?" Falco igoren him.

Jon look around and see a octopus name Squiddly passing drinks and grab money from them, Jon turn and heard the birds saying "I've worked with a lot of wise guys bedore, but you are the most lame blue jay i ever seen."

Of Falco saying that Mordecai is mad "Oh, OH that no good..." Mordecai muttered and snapped "YOU REALLY TICK ME OFF!"

"This is the last time I work with someone with a stupid show i ever seen." Falco insulted him as Mordecai had enough.

"Oh Yeah?!" He grab him and throw him into the piano and slams it shut on him, leaving only his beak sticking out.

"Ok wise guy. This mean war." Falco muttered with his beak out.

Jon sat down as a man in a clown suits and make up and a red nose, saw him as he grab his pen and spray out inks on his shirt, Jon saw that and stare at him as he laughs and make him mad "You think that's funny?"

"It's a panic!" He laughs as Jon grab him by the shirt and snapped.

"You wont think it's funny when I stick that pen up your nose!"

"Now calm down pal, will ya. Look, the stains gone. It's dissappearing ink." He said as Jon look and saw it dssapeared "No hard feelings I hope? Look, I'm..."

"I know who you are." Jon said "Herschel Krustofski, AKA Krusty the Clown. The man that owns Toonstown and the Krusty the Clown Show. The Gag King."

"If it's Acme, it's gasser! Put it there pal." He grab his hand as the buzzing was heard and hurt Jon's hand, Krusty show him "The hand buzzer! Still our biggest seller!"

He laughs as Jon sits and a penguin name Skipper came asking "What will it be sir?" Gave him the menu as Jon give it back answered.

"Scotch on the rocks." Skipper nodded and go as Jon told him "...And I mean ice!"

At the stages, Mordecai shouts in anger as Falco holds and he kick open knocking him in as Mordecai is playing both piano's at once with his tail turn to hand.

"This is hot stuff." He plays it cool and now his foot this time "Yeah!"

And while that, Falco came out punch him in and take over playing crazy, as then a cannon came out as a devilish Mordecai smirks as he chuckles.

Jon watch as when Mordecai plug his ears, he fire and miss, nearly blow off his head, Falco was trap and shouts as they pull the birds off the stage to the applause of the audience.

Krusty laughs at them "Hey, those bridbrains are funny! They, they never get to finish the act! Ha, ha, ha."

"Yeah." Jon said.

Skipper came with his drink "Here you go sir."

Jon takes it "Thanks..." He then finds a stone in his drinks "Toons!"

"Cigars! Cigarettes!" A girl was call as she saw him "Jon Arbuckle!"

Jon heard that voice as he turn and was surprise "Kim Possible?"

A call was a teenage girl, has red hair and black dress, and holding a trays of cigars and cigarettes "Long time no see." She giggle.

"What you doing here?" He asks.

"Ever since my show has been done right to the final, it always on reruns, and nothing for me to do just get a job." Kim explain to him. "And i still got it Jon." She jump kick and stop in sytle.

"Yeah, you still got it." Jon said as the lights getting lows as the peoples claps and cheers on the stage, and Krusty is gesticulating towards the stage.

"What's with him?" Jon asks.

"Mr. Krustofski never misses a night when Brandy performs." Kim said.

"Got a thing for rabbits, huh?" Jon said as when the spot light come, Jon hear a woman singing.

Woman: _**'You had plenty money 1922**_

Jon looks and she came out as the band plays, a woman is a dog, long blonde hair over her eye, red sparkly dress, her name is Brandy Harrington Whiskers.

Brandy: **_You let all the women make a fool of you_**

Jon was shocks as his jaw drop down seeing her.

**_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_**

She walk over the stage as she got her foot under the man's chin. And kick him off.

**_Get out of here, get me some money too._**

"She's married to Mr Whiskers?" Jon asks as he can't take his eyes off Brandy.

"Yeah. What a lucky goirl." Kim said as she close Jon's mouth

**_Now if you had prepared twenty years ago._**

**_You wouldn't be awandring now from door to door._**

**_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_**

She walks down and when behind Krusty.

**_Get out of here, get me some money too._**

She pinch his cheek and grab a hankie and rub his head and srop it, she when to Jon.

**_Get out of here, get me some money too._**

She push his hat at his face, and up the stages.

**_Why don't you do right, like some other men..._**

She pull him close by the tie as she finish.

**_doooo?_**

She leg go slowly as she walk to the stages as it finish, Jon was still shock, them Krusty walking out with flower.

Krusty is in the background as he knocks Brandy's door "Who is it?"

She open the door as Krusty walk in with a smile and said "Brandy dear, have no fear, your Krusty the Clown is here!" he close it as Jon follow him and walk very quiet, and listen.

"You sure murdered 'em again tonight baby. I really mean it. My darling, you were superb. You absolutely, truely and honestly fashmolyed that audience. You killed them. You slayed them. You belted them into little pieces..." Jon look in the keyhole and see what's going on in there.

Only then, a shadow appears as he tap his shoulder, Jon look behind him and saw Skips, he wasn't happy of what's he's doing.

"And just what do think you're doing, chump?" Skips asks as Jon frown of that insult.

"Who you calling a chump, chimp?" Jon said as he made mig mistake.

Skips walk out the door holding Jon as then he throw him as Jon scream "Aaaarrrggghh! OOF" He then crash in the trash, as Skips said "And don't let me catch your peeping face around here again. Got it!" He walk back in and close the door, as Jon got up and mock him "Ooga booga!" He walk away and getting mad of that yeti.

He then saw the window, he walk as he hop to see, he quickly duck down, the window is Brandy's, he bring the box to stand and bring out a camera.

"Come my dear Brandy. I'm over here. I've got everything you need, right here, on the bed." Krusty said.

"Oh, not tonight Krusty. I have a headache." Brandy said.

"But Brandy! You promised." Krusty said.

"Oh... alright." Jon takes a pictures as she said "But this time take off that hand buzzer." Jon step aside and going to take pictures some more.

"Patty cake! Patty cake! Patty cake, patty cake..."

"Oh!"

"Patty cake, patty cake..."

Jon takes more pictures as then he let it down and was shocks.

"Oh, Krusty!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Jon said as he couldn't believe this.

At Roger's Office, Mr Whiskers is rattling the blinds as Jon told him what happen "Patty cake! Patty cake! Ahah! I don't believe it! Ahah haa hah!" He sat on Roger's deck and headbutt it saying "Patty cake! Patty cake! Is that true?"

Roger give the pictures back to Jon and walk to him "Take comfort son. You're not the first man whose wife played patty cake on him." He hands him a handkerchief as he crys and blows into with gusto.

Jon was gross out as he was finish and giving back ti him "I don't believe it. I wont believe it. I can't believe it. I shan't believe it!"

Roger dumb it in the trash which Jon held it for him and walk to him "Believe it kid. I took the pictures myself. She played patty cake."

He handed him the pictures as Mr Whiskers takes it and was shocks "No... not my Brandy! Not patty cake. This is impossible." He move the pictures as she's playing patty cake with Krusty and moving faster "I don't believe it. It can't be. It just can't be. Brandy's my wife! It's absolutely impossible!" He throws pictures into the air "Brandy's the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the cream in my cofee." He now cry some more.

"You better start drinking it black, cause Acme's taking the cream now." Jon said as he's holding glass bottle and a cup as he gulp it down.

"Hard to believe. Herschel Krustofski's been my friend and neighbour for years. And ever since he own his show he was a big hit. Who would have thought he was a sugar daddy?" He close the blinds.

"Somebody must have made her do it." Mr Whiskers said.

Roger grab the cup and the bottle from Jon and give it to Whiskers "Now drink this son. It'll make you feel better."

He pour it to him, as Whiskers gulp it all down, he throw it away, as the his eye pop up wide and feeling weird "Eech! Gaahh! Brblbllllllll..." He's turning red as his cheeks gone big in air, Roger and Jon saw that and not sure what, as then he then shoots into the air and emits a whistling sound so high pitched, Roger plugs his ears and Jon can't stand it, and that it breaks all the glasses in the room including the one held by Jon and the glass awards on the shelves. As the whistling dies down and Whiskers collapses back into the seat.

He look up looking with a grin saying "Thanks, I needed that." he then got his face down on the deck.

Jon's hands was cover in liqour and shake it off "Son of a bitch." He walk to Roger Look, Mr. Meyers, I think my work here is finished. How about that carrot you owe me, huh?"

"A deal's a deal." Roger give him the check.

"Great... Thanks." he put it on his pocket and both walk to Whiskers who is breathing.

"Whiskers. I know all this seems pretty painful now. But you'll find someome new. Won't he Mr. Arbuckle?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure. A good looking guy like that." Jon chuckle as he said "The dames'll be breaking his door down."

As then, Whiskers come to life and snapped "Dames! What dames?!" He grab Jon by the collar and forcing him to the decks "Brandy's the only one to me! You'll see. We'll rise above this pickling peccadillo! We're going to be happy again. You got that? Happy! Capital H-A-P-P-I!" He then ran and through the window leaving a rabbit shaped hole in the glass and the blinds and running fast.

Roger and Jon look at it as he said "Well, at least he took it well..." As then they were dumbfounded out of the window the blinds crash down.

At the factory, Whiskers was crying of what brandy did, he sat down the box and look at the photo of them "Oh Brandy... P-p-pllllease tell me it's not true." He look at the photos of him and Brandy on their wedding day. Another is of the two of them on their honeymoon on a beach. The last is of the two of them hugging each other in a bar. "P-p-p-p-pllllease!" He cry his eyes out.

Meanwhile, Jon walk to his office as the sign said 'Arbuckle & Arbuckle' He walk in and hang his jacket and put his hat at the eagle head, He walk and take the pictures that is hanging, he walk to his deck and look at the pictures of Brandy and Krusty, he move it, as he saw him and Liz on the beach, he smile of that day, other of him shushing to pour cold water of her, and other of him got two finger behind Liz, he laughs of that day.

Then he move to the next, he turn to sad, he saw the picture of him and his brother name Doc Arbuckle, he always call him Doc Boy, playing little guitars on, the next of them sitting down eating, he look forward and let down the others picture look at the picture, on the other deck is Doc's old and dusting deck.

the photo of him and Doc in the newspaper said 'Arbuckle And Arbuckle Crack nephew kidnapping' the next newspaper 'Goofy cleared of spy charges' and to the photo of them of their police graduation, and the picture of the circus their in, and last photo of him, Liz and Doc, that Jon and Doc own the office that got.

After morning, Jon was sleeping with the bottle he drinks, as then a man came in has a police outfit and has black hair, and has almost long nose, he's Officer Dibble. He take the bottle from Jon and grab the trash can and throw in with a bang waking him up "Yarghh!" he look around and saw him "Officer Dibble, where'd you come from?" He asks.

"Gee whizz Jon. If you needed money so bad why didn't you come to me?" He asks while looking at the photo.

"So I took a couple of dirty pictures. So kill me." Jon said while pouring the last from the bottle.

"I already have a stiff on my hands, thank you!" Dibble said.

"Huh?" Jon was confuse.

"Herschel Krustofski." he walk and told him the news "The rabbit cacked him last night."

"What?" Jon was shock of this, that Mr Whiskers has killed Krusty the Clown.

* * *

**Not bad wasn't it? And look like the news to Jon was heard, and what can he do? The next chapter will come folks. READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up folks, and your about to see someone here to find him, enjoy it.**

* * *

At the factory, Dibble drove his car with Jon there, and when their out Jon hear something so he look at the bricks wall and Dibble check it out "Now what?"

"It's just I haven't been this close to Toontown for a while." Jon said as someone jump over as he scream.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!" It was ghost name box Ghost. He land and bounce up front of them trying "Ow. My butt on fire! Someone put it out!" He run to the puddle "Oh boy that's smarts." He sat on it as steams coming out. he sign in relief "Ahhh."

"Come on Jon. Let's get this over with..." He walk to the factory as the cop stop but Dibble said "He's with me."

They enter and all the cops here and one taking picture on the body mark in the middle of the floor on it's head is a very large safe.

"Just like a toon to drop a safe on a guy's head. Sorry Jon. Ahem. Better wait here, alright?" He walk away as Jon look around here. He then saw Brandy up at the office.

"Hey, pal. Get a load of this!" He said as he's holding the Toon dynamite.

"Seen one of these?" He look at the black disk, he throw it at the wall and he puts his hand through it. They laughs at this.

"Hey guys!" They turn to the man name Detective Tawashi, grabbing out the toon hammer out of the deck, he target at Jon, as it springs a boxing glove on the end of a retractable arm, Jon miss as it knock stuff off, he miss it again knocking more stuff as it stop and Tawashi put it back saying "Didn't you used to be Jon Arbuckle? Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels? Ha ha ha." He laughs at him.

Jon walk around as he saw him picking yellow paint from the rope attatched to the safe, he asks. "What's that?"

"Paint from the rabbit's glove." He asnwered, Jon didn't know that Whiskters wear yellow glove.

"Mr. Arbuckle." He turn and see Brandy here, he look to her body up and down, some how, she slap across his face saying "I hope you're proud of yourself, and those pictures you took." She storm out while the cops watch her.

As then the mans carried Krusty's body away on a stretcher, as then he bump one of the many piles of boxes and one bursts open to release pairs of toon shoes and boots, they tries to catch them as one of the shoe kick one hard and leg go as the arm drop letting the hand buzzer down right to Jon, they got them and put back in the box. Jon then pick it up while they won't look, while then, a cane stab his hand out of nowhere as he yelp in pain "Ow!"

Jon then slowly look up and see an old man, he has a dark gray and blank suits, he had a white mustache and white hair around the corners of his head, the rest was bald, he also had what seemed like a bionic eye and was holding a cane with a skull on top as he stab Jon's hand, He's Lord Albert Wily, on the look on his face, he's isn't happy.

"Is this man removing evidence from the scene of a crime?" He asks.

"Er, no Lord Wily. Uh, Arbuckle here was just picking it up for ya. Weren't you Jon?" Dibble said to him.

Lord Wily hold out his hand "Hand it over."

"Sure." Jon smirks as he grasps Wily's hand as buzzing sound was and Wily's body goes rigid, he takes it from him "His number one seller."

He turn to Jon and smiled "I see working for a toon has rubbed off on you."

"I wasn't working for a toon. I was working for Roger Meyers Jr." Jon told him.

"Yes. We talked to Mr. Meyers. He told us the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said one way or another he and his wife were going to be happy. Is that true?" Lord Wily asks him.

"Hey pal, do I look like a stenographer?" Jon asks him.

"Shut your yap Jon. The man's in charge." Dibble said.

"That's alright Dibble. From the smell of him I'd say it was the booze, talking. No matter. The rabbit wont get far. My men will find him." He turn to the door.

The door burst open as the black van which crashes into a pile of boxes before stopping. At the open window their was five toons in their.

Jon was surprise "The Chan Potral?"

"Yes. I find they have a special gift for the work." He said.

One come out is A Pre-Teen, & His Appearance: He Wears A Light Green Short Sleeved Shirt, Red Long Pants, Green Sneakers, & A Red Porkpie Hat, He's Flip Chan, he said to them "Alright yer mugs, fall out."

One came out is a red crazy and laughing devil name Red Guy, next came out is a skinny came with dark blown cloths, and has long nose, he's Jasper Badun, the next came out is a fat man like an egg, he has villian clothes, and has Red-Orange mustache, he's Dr. Robotnik, last is a dog, he brown hair, big red nose, green vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. he Lube.

"Did you find the rabbit?" He asks.

"Don't worry Lord Wily. We got deformants all over the city. We'll find him." He smirks. while the other follow him.

"You wouldn't have any idea where the rabbit might be Mr. Arbuckle?" He asks Jon while he turn around to him.

"Have you tried Walla Walla? Cucamonga? I hear Kokomo's very nice this time of the year." Jon said making a joke but Wily don't like it.

"I'm surprised you're not more cooperative Mr. Arbuckle. A human has been murdered by a toon. Don't you apprecite the magnitude of that?"

as then something rubbing against his leg, he look down and see a lone toon shoe. Beeping at him.

"Since I've had Toontown under my juristiction my goal has been to reign in the insanity. And the only way to do that is to make Toons respect..." He put on a large black rubber glove "...the law."

He reach down when the lone toon shoe hopping but he got him, he walk to the black van while Red Guy laughing like crazy, Jon asks "How did that gargoyle get the title of the Lord?" Lube open the other side door for Wily.

"Spread a bunch of Semolians around Toontown a couple of years back back. Bought the election." Dibble said.

"Huh? What's that?" He asks. as Lord Wily threw open the barrel and reveal a green liquid inside.

"Remember how we always thought there wasn't a way to kill a Toon?" Dibble asks while Jon was confuse and listen "Well Wily found a way. Turpentine, Acetone, Benzene. He calls it the Dip."

"I'll catch the rabbit Mr. Arbuckle. And I'll try him, convict him, and excecute him." He slowy put the lone toon shoe as it's scare as it burning and melting in the dip, Wily is speaking the toon is slowly disolving. As then, Dibble turn away as Jon saw it and was shock.

"Jesus!"

"Hee hee hee hee hee!" Red guy laughs as sawing that shoe dies.

Wily got his gloved hand out as dripping with red of the shoe, Jasper chuckles "Heh eh! That's one dead shoe huh Boss?"

"They're not kid gloves Mr. Arbuckle." He walk to him "But this is how we handle things down in Toontown. I'd think you of all people would appreciate that."

At the building, Jon is walking to his office after what happen, when he walk he saw a woman at the baby carriage, her name is Nico Robin, Jon watchs her legs as he saw her lighting up and put to the baby, Jon was shock "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute! Hey, hey!" He run to stop only he saw Stewie Griffin smoking a cigar, Jon turn to annoying as he blow smoke at him.

"I've been trying to make him quit but he just wont listen to me." Robin said in annoying tone.

"What do you know you dumb broad? You got the I.Q. of a rattle. You Arbuckle?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"I want to talk to you about Kursty the Clown murder. Hey. Pssssss. Doll. Why don't you run downstairs and get me a racing form?" He said as he smack her butt.

"Oooh! O.K. O.K. I'm going." Robin walk away.

"The lady's man huh?" He asks.

"My problem is I've got a 50 year old lust and a 3 year old dinky." Stewie said.

"Yeah. Must be tough." He said.

"Look, Arbuckle. The rabbit didn't kill Krusty. He's not a murderer. I should know. He's a dear friend of mine. I tell you Arbuckle, the whole thing stinks like yesterday's diapers. Look at this." Hands Jon a newspapper "The paper says Krusty left no will. That's a load of succotash. Every toon knows Krusty the Clown had a will. He promised to leave Tonn town to us Toons. That will is the reason he got bumped off!" Jon was surprise of this.

"Has anybody ever seen this will?" He asks.

"Ah, no. But he gave us his solemn oath." Stewie said.

"If you believe that that joker could do anything solid the gags on you pal!" Jon said while moving the baby carriage from the door of his office.

"I just figured since you were the one who got my pal in trouble you might want to help get him out." He said as Jon look at him "I can pay ya."

Jon then turn angered that the toon want him to work as he snapped "Save your money for a pair of elevator shoes!" He push him away.

"Hey, no! Arbuckle, don't!" He said as it knock Robin and make Stewie drop his cigar off "Oh! My stoogie!" He look down and then "Waaaaaggghhh!" he cry like a baby that the cigar drop. Jon smile and walk in.

He sat down at his deck and drop the newspaper down "Weren't my fault the rabbit got himself in trouble." He drinks and put down on the newspaper "All I did was take a couple of louzy pictures..."

He stand and taking off his jacket as then he saw something deep on the glass cup, he look closer and saw something on Krusty's pocket, he opening a bag he gets out his magnifying glass to get a closer look. In Krusty's pocket an envelope sticks out with the words 'Last Will and Testament' written on it.

"The baby was right!" He put down the magnifying glass as he think of something, and while that "The hell with it."

He wipe his face and walk to the drawers which he pulls to reveal a fold up bed. he lay down to sleep, and when he rolls over, he ha come face to face with Mr Whiskers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagghh!" THey both screamed and leap off the bed.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He asks in anger tone.

"Through the mail slot. I thought it would be best if I waited inside, seeing how I'm wanted for murder." Whiskers said as he's scared.

"No kidding! Just talking to you could get me a rap for aiding and abbeting." He stop as he ask him "Wait a minute. Anybody know you're here?"

"Nobody. Not a soul, Except er..."

"Who?"

"Well you see," He hop on the bed "I didn't know where you're address was. So I asked the newsboy. He didn't know. So I asked the fireman, the greengrocer, the butcher, the baker. They didn't know! But the liqour store guy. He knew."

As then, Jon snapped and grab him by the next and tries to get him out "In other words the whole damn town knows!"

"Hey! Hey Jon." Whiskers said

"Come on get out of here. Get out! Get out of the door will ya! Get out!" Jon snapped him.

"take it easy will ya." He hold the door frame from being throw out "Please Jon, don't throw me out. You're making a big mistake. I didn't kill anybody. I swear. This whole thing's a set up. A scam. A frame job!" Jon pull him "Ow! Jon. I could never hurt anybody." Jon is stretching Whiskers out in his attempt to make him let go of the door frame. "Ow! My whole purpose in life is to maaake, peeeeopllllle, laugh!" He let go knocking Jon down and hop on the bed.

"O.K. O.K. Sure, I admit it. I got a little steamed when you showed me those pictures of Brandy. So I ran down to the Ink..."Jon dave at Whiskers as he jump and make him go over the bed "And Paint Club. But she wasn't in her dressing room so I wrote her a love letter."

Jon look up and stop for a mins "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You're telling me, that in a fit of jealousy you wrote you're wife a love letter?"

"That's right! I know she was just an innocent victim of circumstance." He said with a smile.

"I suppose you used the old lipstick on the mirror routine huh?" Jon asks.

"Lipstick, yes. Mirror, no. I found a nice clean piece of paper." He show him the paper and read "'Dear Brandy. How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. One one thousand! Two one thousand! Three one thousand! Four one thous...'" He bounce while reading.

"Why didn't you just leave the letter there?" Jon ask as he walk and Whiskers follow.

"Obviously a poem of this power and sensitivity must..." Jon grab him by the ears and put him aside "Aaaaaaagh!... be read in person so I went home to wait for her but the Chan potrol were there waiting for me! So. So I ran." he said as he's scare of them.

"So why come to me?" He asks him "I'm the guy that took the pictures of your wife!" Whiskers listen while look at the old newspapers.

"Yeah! And you're also the guy that helped all these toons. Everybody knows when a toon's in trouble there's only one place to go. Arbuckle and Arbuckle." He walk to the other deck.

"Not anymore." He said as he saw Whiskers bout to sit as he snapped at him "Get out of that chair!" Whiskers was scared and move away from the chair "That's my brother's chair."

"Yeah! Where is your brother anyway? "While looking at picture" He looks like a sensitive and, sober fellow." That made Jon had it with him and grab the phone.

"That's it. I'm calling the cops." Jon said.

"Go ahead! Call the cops! I come here for help and what do you do?" He walk to the door "You turn me in. No don't. Don't feel guilty about me." Jon watch him open the door and half way in saying "So long... and thanks for nothing." He close the door making the stuff drop down.

"That's the closet! Stupe." He walk to the closet and open it and look for Whiskers.

While looking for him as Mr Whiskers appears from inside one of the jackets "Jon Arbuckle! You're under arrest!" He put handcuffs on Jon "Plplplplplll!"

"Get out of here!" He throw Whiskers and land on the bed, He and Whiskers are cuffs together "Idiot. I got no k‚e‚y‚s‚ for these cuffs."

As then Whiskers heard something "Huh?" he turn and heard a car siren "Yaaaaggghh!" He shoot as he dragged Jon right across here and Whiskers look out seeing something, he open the blinds to look it was Flip and the baddies coming out the black van.

"Come on! Get the lead out will ya! Move it would ya! Move it!" Flip shouts to them and heading to the building.

"YAAAAARRRRRHHH! It's the Chan Patrol!" He ran and drag Jon right under the bed and got it fold right back in "Hide me Jon. Plplplplease." He got in the drawers as Jon was pulled.

"Ungh!"

Whiskers came out the upper drawers "Remember, you never saw me."

"Will you get out of there?!" He shouts as he pull him out.

"Don't let em..." He got him to the deck "...find me! Come on Jon. You're my only hope!"

As then a banging was heard "Open up in the name of the law!" Flip shouts.

"Plplplease Jon. You know there's no justice for toons anymore."

"We know where you are. We know you're in there! Open the door Arbuckle." Flip shouts.

"If those baddies get their hands on me. I'm as good as dip." He said as he doesn't want to die.

"Don't make us wait up Arbuckle. We just want the rabbit." Flip said through the door.

"What are we gonna do Jon? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" He asks as Jon heard him keep banging the door.

"What's all this we stuff? They just want the rabbit." Jon said.

While then, a machine gun was heard as it destroy the handle and it open as Robotnik was the one who fired as they enter and look around for them, Jasper asks "Looks like they gave us the slip, huh boss?"

"Nah. Arbuckle's got him stashed somewhere." Flip said as he look around with his gun and when he saw him "Hold it right there."

At the sink, Jon was washing something when he heard him and said "Hello boys. I didn't hear you come in."

Flip move the chair next to him and stand asking "O.K. wise guy. Where's the rabbit?"

"Haven't seen him." He said as Flip smell something in the sink.

"What's in there?" He asks.

"My lingerie." He answered as he show him his wet sock near him.

"Gech!" He hold his nose in disgust "See you Arbuckle." He walk away as Whiskers burst up spitting out as he turn and Jon quickly push him down making sure Flip won't see.

Flip frown and give him the suspicious look, he said "Search the place boys. And leave no stone unturned." He told them as they search him, and Flip jump back in the chair "Look, Arbuckle. We got a reliable tip off that the rabbit was here. It was corrugated by several others. So cut the bullshtick." he point his gun at him as Jon frown at him.

"You keep talking like that and I'm going to have to wash your mouth out." He stuffs the soap in Flip's mouth.

"Ooomph!" He's been push back and he rolls down the stairs. Whiskers bursts out of the sink again.

The others saw Flip drop and stand up as he got the soap on his mouth, he tries spitting out as he's blowing bubbles, the others laughs at him as Flip frown at them saying "Stop that laughing!" He fully spit it out knocking Robotnik and crash in the blinds as they laughs hard, Flip pick up the plunger "Stop that laughing! You know what happens when you can't..." He wrack Red Guy hard "STOP!..." And wrack Jasper hard "LAUGHING!"

Lube laughs as he sit and Flip throw it at him and stuck him and he's trying to get it off, Flip stormed up stair "One of these days you're gonna die laughing." he hop in the chair to Jon saying "As for you Arbuckle. Step out of line and we'll hang you and your laundry out, to dry..." He splash the water out the sink and chuckles he jump off and walking "Come on boy's. Let's am-scray." They walk out as Whiskers burst out and spit out all the water out of his mouth.

They heard the door shut as he said "They're gone."

"Jeepers Jon! That was swell. You saved my life! How can I ever repay ya!" He jump on him and kiss him, and Jon pull him away.

"For starters, don't e‚v‚e‚r‚ kiss me again." He spit and wipe off with disgust, they must find the way to get out of the cuffs.

* * *

**Boy that was cool folks, and hope you enjoy this folks, READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
